bnha_oc_tournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Joe Rockaway
Background At age 4 Joe’s father, a pro hero, died in the line of duty, Joe’s mother couldn’t cope with the loss and turned to drugs and alcohol, and his sister fled overseas hoping to distance herself from the loss. It didn’t help that Joe was constantly bullied for have a drunk for a mother. Everything changed when Joe developed his quirk and what was once a shy and meek kid became a tyrant that was both feared and respected by students and teachers alike, anyone who dared looked at him wrong got an ass beating. Unfortunately, Joe became too much for the school system to handle and he was expelled at twelve years old, around this time Joe’s mother died due to a drug overdose. With nowhere to call home, he decided to make his own by starting a gang. In the beginning he and his gang only committed petty crimes, stealing from stores and such, but over time their escapades caught the attention of villain group who “recruited” Joe’s gang. Joe saw this as his ticket up, but soon learned the difference between beating up someone and killing. One screw up later and all of the group members found themselves captured by the fellow heroes in the area. One of the heroes who apprehended the group was the Gorilla King, a good friend of Joe’s father, and out of respect to his father he left Joe with an ultimatum, train under him and become a hero or go to jail. Even though jail didn’t really phase him, he had nowhere else to go and no one else to care for a punk like him. After swallowing his pride, Joe begrudgingly agreed to become a hero under Gorilla King’s tutelage. Personality Joe is generally aloof preferring to keep his distance from others if he can help it. In combat Joe is ruthless and calculative, he’ll waste not time in bringing down his foes quickly. Joe’s colleagues best describe him as calm and collected even in the face of certain doom, despite all of that Joe cares about his fellow classmates and mentors (though he’ll never admit that out loud). Joe usually seen with a stern expression on his face and his arms crossed, he also has a habit of falling asleep while standing. Quirks and Abilitiess and Abilities Quirk: Chain maker Due to the high amount of steel in his body, Joe’s quirk allows him to create chains of various sizes through his skin, and any chains Joe creates can also be absorbed back into his body for future use. Joe can absorb his chains in a way that he can pull himself towards the ends of his chains (grapple) or retract his chains towards him and as long as he maintains physical contact with his chains, he can freely control the their movements as long as he maintains physical contact with them (this ca be done without any input from Joe himself). Joe also has a chain sense that allows him to detect when his chains come in contact with something or when they are broken, though this only applies to chains he is in contact with. Joe can create and control up to 35 feet worth of chain max, at any one point. Techniques: Chain making: Joe can make chains of various length. Range: 1 - 35 feet, Charge time: instant seconds, Cooldown: 1 second Interlock: Joe can interlinked multiple chains upon creation to create different chain-like tools, such as a chain bag (perfect for carrying large objects), chain bolas/ (perfect for capturing enemies) and a chain wall (perfect for blocking off areas) Chain tentacles: Joe can sprout four large chains from his back (they are still connected to his back btw) , that he uses to scale vertical and horizontal surfaces by impaling the surround area or wrapping around sturdy objects (think Doc Ock from Spiderman). This is easily his most practiced technique, to the point where he can do this unconsciously. Range: 4 - 8 feet per chain, Charge time: 4 seconds, Cooldown: 8 seconds. Link shot: Joe can shoot single chain links (1 inch in length) at high speeds, the problem is that he can potentially lose a lot of his natural metal if this attack is used carelessly. Range: 25 meters, Charge time: 1 second, Cooldown: Joe can shoot 10 links before needing to wait 5 seconds. Drill chain: Joe can create chains with an inherent spiral design that allows them to burrow through dirt and even concrete with ease. Range: 1 - 35 feet, Charge time: 2 seconds, Cooldown: 4 seconds Chain hook: Joe can create chains with hook-like tips (its actually 4 deformed chain links melded together by thier sides that resembles this that he uses to latch onto things or uproot objects that he can use as projectiles. Range: 1 - 35 feet, Charge time: 4 seconds, Cooldown: 12 seconds Weakness: Joe’s chains make noise potentially giving his location away. Also chains are not light and in unstable areas, this makes it harder for Joe to maneuver through. On top of that, any chains that are damaged beyond normal repair (melted, rapidly rusted, etc) require more natural metal to fix, therefore reducing the amount he has for combat. For example, Say 5 feet of chain was melted by someone like Ashido, after absorbing what he can of the mess, it would take Joe an extra 2 feet of chain to repair the damages reducing his 35 feet of chain per combat to 33 feet (2 feet of chain was lost). Also while Joe can make up 35 feet of chain his upper limit without inflicting harm is 28 feet, making anymore chain past that will start to hurt and/or drain him and 33 feet and up gets into the realm of deficiency. Joe is also highly susceptible to electric based attacks. Category:OC's for Tournament 4 Category:Champion